


Coconut Sunscreen

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Kinda, M/M, Pool Party, Strangers to Lovers, hot doyoung, shy yuta, that's basically it, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: Doyoung looked over with a funny expression. “You all good there, Yuta?”Well I’m talking to the fucking hottest dude I’ve ever seen in my life while struggling to get over my phobia of talking to people.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Coconut Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softseoksoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/gifts).



> hello and happy new year! this is my first fic of the year yayyy
> 
> i have nothing to say other than this is probably going to have a sequel, so don't feel too upset at the end!
> 
> for my lovely yulie: thank you for being you, i love you, here's some cute doyu because i felt like you needed some cute doyu and i kinda wanted to write cute doyu so here is some cute doyu for you please enjoy :D <3 (also bump, yulie is another extremely talented writer please go check out pingus [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons) and pingus [twitter](https://twitter.com/doyuberry)!)
> 
> i would not be opposed to a kudos and a comment (read: Please kudos and comment)!

“Hey, man!” Johnny yelled, yanking the door open with a smile a mile wide decorating his face. He wore no shirt and a simple chain around his neck, board shorts with a tropical design, and black sunglasses, his hair mussed and wavy. “Come on in, the party’s just started!”

“No it hasn’t,” Yuta mumbled, gesturing to the beer Johnny was nuzzling to his chest. “And I’m an hour late.”

“Ah, same difference,” Johnny slurred, stumbling over his foot as he turned to guide Yuta into his house and toward the backyard. “Listen, man, there’s snacks inside, beer in the fridge outside, and a bunch of people to socialize with.”

Yuta turned and frowned at Johnny, eyebrow raised almost in disgust. “You know I don’t  _ socialize _ , Johnny, I’m too awkward for that.”

“Oh just go and try.” Johnny gave Yuta a little shove toward the open French doors in the dining part of the kitchen. “And take that shirt off!” He tugged at the hem of Yuta’s white shirt, lifting the back up just enough for the coolness of the air to hit Yuta’s skin.

“Johnny, stop!” Yuta whined, turning around and slapping the older’s hands away. “Where are you going, anyway?”

“I left Taeil upstairs when you texted,” Johnny responded, waggling his eyebrows and sticking his tongue out as if he were a puppy panting.

Yuta rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest protectively. He scrunched up his nose, moving his sunglasses up higher. “Fine, but I’m going to sit on my towel in the sun far away from everyone.”

Johnny rolled his eyes back, heading up the stairs mumbling something about being  _ a fucking hermit crab or whatever _ .

Yuta scoffed and stepped out the doors and into the backyard, amidst the sun and the loud chatter and the smell of chlorine from the pool. He quickly veered to his left when he saw some people heading his direction, and he quickly walked along the perimeter of Johnny’s house until he got to the lawn and stopped in front of the old umbrella Johnny had once found in a dumpster while trying to find his phone - that was a long story.

He unrolled his towel and spread it out before sitting down on it - he was allergic to grass, and it always made him break out into bumpy rashes.

Yuta stretched out and sighed, watching the busy party in front of him. There had to be at least four dozen people there, with at least half of them packed into the pool like sardines. The rest were either lounging on the patio furniture under the giant pergola or sunbathing on the concrete or one of the few lounge chairs.

Most of the people were ones Yuta didn’t recognize, but there were several familiar faces. Taeyong was one of the people sitting under the pergola, spacing out as he slowly sipped on lemonade. Laying on the concrete was Donghyuck and Jungwoo - God knows what went through their brains on the daily - and Jaehyun was nearby on a lounge chair. Mark and Taeil -  _ Taeil _ ? - were in the pool with some guy Yuta didn’t recognize.

He squinted his eyes, taking off his sunglasses and leaning forward to see better. 

_ Who is that _ ? He wondered, genuinely curious as to who this man who was getting along so well with Yuta’s friends was. 

Yuta simply sat there, under the umbrella that still vaguely smelled like old meatloaf, watching the guy with confused and slightly protective thoughts.

That is, until he turned around.

The guy was lean and tall, lightly toned chest and abs, gorgeous black hair, and the cutest gummy smile Yuta had  _ ever  _ seen.

“Holy shit,” Yuta breathed, peering over his sunglasses to make sure he was seeing this guy correctly - he was.

“Hey, Yuta! I didn’t even see you!”

Yuta shook himself out of his staring trance and glanced up at Taeyong, who was squinting in the sunlight, looking down at Yuta.

“I was late.” Was Yuta’s response.

“I can see that,” Taeyong chuckled, sitting down when Yuta scooted over on his towel to make room for the older. “Some nice weather, huh?” 

“Hyung,” Yuta asked, ignoring his question and patting Taeyong’s thigh to get his attention. “Who is that dude with Mark and Taeil hyung?” 

Taeyong followed Yuta’s gaze to the guy playing with Mark and Taeil. “Oh, the guy with the black hair? Yeah, that’s Doyoung.”

“Doyoung,” Yuta whispered, testing the pretty boy’s name on his tongue.  _ Satisfying _ , he thought.

“Yeah, he goes to school with Jaehyun and Mark, so they brought him.” Taeyong looked back at Yuta and tilted his head. “He’s actually come out with us several times. You don’t remember?”

“I haven’t been out with you guys in a while,” Yuta said, still not wanting his eyes to leave Doyoung. “Pre-med, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Taeyong chuckled lightly. “I guess you’ve missed all the times Doyoung was there.” He shook his head, a small smile on his face. “He’s pretty cool, all the guys seem to like him.”

“Huh,” Yuta nodded, hyperfixed on Doyoung’s abs at the moment.

“Want me to introduce you?” Tayeong chirped, perking next to Yuta. “I’ll call him over!”

Yuta hummed dumbly, fiddling with his sunglasses in his lap.

“Doyoung!” Taeyong bellowed, gaining the attention of not only Doyoung but several others around him, including Mark and Taeil.

Doyoung turned, his eyes a bit wide and his mouth open. He looked around before locating the voice that called his name and then broke into a smile when he saw it was Taeyong. He lifted his arm out of the pool to wave, unintentionally splashing several sunbathing girls on the side.

“Come here!” Taeyong shouted, waving his hands.

_ Oh God, _ Yuta thought.  _ I’m gonna have to talk _ .

Doyoung grinned and lifted both arms out of the water and placed them palm up, elbows bent, on the edge of the pool, then swiftly, easily, effortlessly, lifted himself out of the water, bringing a knee up between his arms to stand. 

“That’s hot,” Yuta whispered to himself, hoping Taeyong didn’t hear that.

As Doyoung got closer, Yuta could see tiny rivulets of water run down his chest and abs, disappearing under the waistband of his low-riding swim trunks, his hair sparkling with crystals of water, and the completely natural pigment to his lips.

Yuta was going to die.

“Hey,” Doyoung spoke, voice low and mellow, almost melodic, crisp and clear.

“Doyoung, this is Yuta. Yuta, this is Doyoung.”

“I’ve heard lots about you. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Doyoung smiled, reaching out a wet hand to shake Yuta’s.

He smelled like coconut sunscreen.

“Uh, h-hi,” He stuttered, jerking back into reality and awkwardly shaking Doyoung’s hand. “Um, you’re fucking hot,” he added shortly before realizing that he’d just said that out loud.

Doyoung chuckled, smiling easily. “Hey, do you want a drink?” He asked, tilting his head toward the mini-bar Johnny had on his porch.

Yuta nodded, gulping as he stood.

“Have fun, kids!” Taeyong waved, laying down on Yuta’s towel and smirking as they walked away.

“So, from what I hear, you’re a Pre-med major?”

Yuta nodded.

“I guess that keeps you pretty busy, huh?”

Yuta nodded.

“Uh, well, I’m a vocal performance major - if you were wondering.”

Yuta nodded.

Doyoung looked over with a funny expression. “You all good there, Yuta?”

_ Well I’m talking to the fucking hottest dude I’ve ever seen in my life while struggling to get over my phobia of talking to people.  _

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just like to listen, is all.”

Doyoung smiled. “There’s not a lot of people who just like to listen. I always knew you were special.”

Yuta felt his knees go weak. “So, um, do you like, sing?”  _ Dumb question _ .

“Yeah! I’m actually working up to an opera before graduation in the winter, and I’ve been thinking of going into education. I always thought I hated snotty-nosed thumb-suckers, but once I did one round of student teaching, I fell in love.”

“Heh, that’s cute.”

“Yeah!” Doyoung pulled open the fridge and peered in. “Do you want beer, beer, hard lemonade, or beer?” He asked with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll have a lemonade,” Yuta said, watching Doyoung carefully. 

His muscles flexed as he reached into the fridge to get the drinks, in a way that had Yuta melting into a puddle on the ground.

“Here you are,” Doyoung smiled, handing Yuta his drink. “I myself can’t stand those things.”

“Me either,” Yuta said, lifting up the drink and wondering why he’d asked for it. 

Doyoung burst into laughter. He plucked the lemonade out of Yuta’s hands and held out his own drink. “Take this,” he said, slipping the beer bottle into Yuta’s hands.

“But you said-”

“Never mind what I said, I’ll just throw this out.” He shrugged sheepishly. “I’ve already had a few anyway.”

Yuta hummed, taking a careful sip of the cold beverage in his hands. It wasn’t the best - Johnny always bought cheap beer for his parties - but it was refreshing under the hot sun.

“This brand of the lemonades have more alcohol content than the beer, anyway.” Doyoung started, wiping his hands together. 

“They do?” Yuta glanced over at Taeyong, who was laying on his back in the sun, bottle of lemonade half full and still in his hand. “We should probably tell Taeyong, he has a low tolerance for alcohol.”

Doyoung looked at the older man passed out on the grass and laughed harder. “I think Johnny gave him one. We can blame him.”

Yuta chuckled under his breath. He glanced back over at this beautiful stranger next to him and his heart flipped a little.

“Wanna go in the house?” Doyoung asked when they made it over to where his things were. He pulled out his towel and threw it over his shoulders, lifting it up and fluffing his hair dry with it. “It’s probably less busy in there.”

Yuta nodded again, trying hard not to stare at Doyoung’s midsection while he bent over to grab his sunscreen out of his bag. He flipped the cap and squeezed a bit across his fingers, reaching down and massaging the white cream into his stomach.

“Sorry,” Doyoung smiled, sideways, adorable. “Gotta protect your skin, you know? I’ve been in the water long enough that I should reapply - even if we’re going inside.”

Yuta nodded and willed his eyes to look away as Doyoung turned and reached around his back, trying to get that patch right in the middle of his muscular back. His dorsals flexed as he reached back and up.

Doyoung sighed after a moment and turned back around, an apologetic smile on his face. “Could you get that spot I missed?” He asked, handing his bottle of sunscreen over his shoulder to Yuta.

_ This man is going to be the death of me I swear, they’re going to have to bury me right here in Johnny’s backyard. _

“Yeah, sure,” Yuta muttered, taking the sleek bottle of high-grade sunscreen. He squeezed the beachy smelling cream onto his fingers and then turned them toward Doyoung’s sinewy back, gingerly placing the pads of his fingers onto his warm skin and lightly massaging the sunscreen on. 

_ Holy shit this is hot _ .

“Thanks,” Doyoung grinned, smiling like a Cheshire as he turned and took back the sunscreen. He gestured his head toward the house, raising his eyebrows as if to ask  _ ready? _

Yuta followed Doyoung across the yard and back onto the porch, through the doors, and past the kitchen, into the living room where no one else was.

“Hey, have you seen Taeil anywhere?” Came Johnny’s drunk voice, slurring and stumbling as he came down the stairs, still hugging his now-empty beer bottle. 

“Pool,” Doyoung dismissed with the wave of a hand, and Johnny simply sighed and smacked his lips before turning to go outside. “Just don’t fuck on my couch!” He bellowed over his shoulder, very obviously directing that toward Doyoung and Yuta. 

Yuta flushed red as he turned back to Doyoung. “We’re not planning on-”

“No, God, no.” Doyoung laughed, shaking his hands in front of him. “At least, not on the first meeting,” he said suggestively.

Yuta very nearly dropped and spilled his beer all over Johnny’s couch at that. He looked up at the very bold man in front of him and choked on his saliva. “You what?”

“I never fuck anyone on the first meeting,” Doyoung said simply, deciding to leave it at that. “So, tell me more about yourself - even though I pretty much know all about you.”

Yuta was shocked, to say the least, but he continued with a gulp. “Uh, well, I’m in my fifth year, and I’m waiting to hear back from several medical schools. I also graduate in the winter, so this semester is just final things.”

“Wow, impressive. Which schools, if I may ask?”

Yuta nodded. “Several schools here, including Stanford and UCLA, but some of the more prestigious ones would be Harvard, Baylor, University of Chicago, and Johns Hopkins.”

“Woah, Harvard? That’s incredible!” Doyoung cried, sitting on the edge of the couch, heavily invested in what Yuta was saying.

“Thanks. My top choice is Johns Hopkins, though. I want to go for surgery, and they have one of the top programs.”

“Ooh, a surgeon,” Doyoung’s eyes went wide. “Wow, you are so much cooler than I am,” he chuckled as he sat back, shaking his head in wonder. “Man, I just want to be a music teacher.”

Yuta shot up, his own eyes wide and face insistent. “No, you’re also cool! I’ve never met someone majoring in music, let alone music  _ education _ ! You’ve gotta have patience teaching those - what did you call them - snotty-nosed thumb-suckers. I could  _ never _ go into peds.”

Doyoung smiled. “So how did you meet everyone?”

“I’ve been friends with Johnny and Taeyong since I moved here in high school. We’re all the same age, and we’ve always stayed in touch, even with Taeyong and I going to different schools and Johnny deciding to work instead. They’re my closest friends.” Yuta smiled to himself, setting his beer down on the coffee table. “Taeil is Johnny’s longtime boyfriend, and Donghyuck is his brother, Mark his best friend, and Jaehyun is one of Mark’s close friends. We all kinda just became friends one day when Johnny had a picnic and everyone ended up inviting each other.”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Doyoung laughed. “I met Jaehyun sophomore year, we’ve been friends since, and he invited me to go out with everyone several months ago. You’ve got yourself a pretty solid friend group, Yuta.”

Yuta smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up.  _ Why am I blushing? _ He asked himself.  _ Cause the fucking hot dude just said your name. _

Doyoung started talking about something else then, and Yuta leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees while he listened.

Doyoung was about four months younger than him, had an older brother who was a small actor, hated cucumbers, and was mildly allergic to cats. He had to sleep with a humidifier no matter what, he liked his coffee with caramel, he liked to collect vanilla scented candles, he couldn’t stand animals, his favorite color was blue… There were so many things that made Doyoung  _ Doyoung _ .

Doyoung was incredibly endearing.

Doyoung was incredibly hot.

They talked late into the evening, and soon, all the guests were gone - with the exception of their friends.

It was dark outside, and Jaehyun, Mark, and Donghyuck had relocated to the kitchen table, Taeil joining them. They were playing some sort of card game, and there was a tray of bagel bites between them. Taeyong and Johnny were nowhere to be found, but it was to be assumed that they were upstairs sleeping off the alcohol in their systems. Jungwoo was in the kitchen pantry, raiding the shelves before grabbing a box of fruit snacks and heading back over to the table with the others. 

They paused their conversation to head into the kitchen, grab some snacks, and then went right back to talking, not stopping until late in the night.

“Guys,” Taeil called, scratching his stomach at the bottom of the stairs and waving to Doyoung and Yuta. “I’m heading to bed. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, but if you leave, Yuta, you know the security code.”

“Oh, sure,” Yuta called, waving. “Sleep well, hyung.”

“I didn’t realize how late it was,” Doyoung whispered, glancing at his phone. “It’s half past midnight!”

“Oh my God, I have a test tomorrow I should be studying for,” Yuta groaned, slapping a pillow to his face and sighing deeply. “I didn’t expect to stay so long.”

“You mean you didn’t think you’d meet me,” Doyoung corrected, his voice soft and vulnerable in a way Yuta hadn’t heard since he met him several hours ago.

He brought the pillow down, looking at Doyoung curiously. “Are you single?” He asked, maybe abrupt, but he was dying to know.

Doyoung laughed loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth in shock, his eyes wide. He looked around, making sure he hadn’t disrupted too much and then smiled sneakily at Yuta. “I’m single as can be, and currently searching for worthy date candidates.”

“Will you take me on a date?” Yuta blurted. He then clapped his own hand against his mouth, expression matching that of Doyoung’s just a second ago.

Doyoung laughed. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty cute.”

Yuta’s heart flipped again. “I’ve barely said anything though!”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t cute,” Doyoung pointed out. “And think of this: you weren’t saying anything at all until there weren’t people around. You’re comfortable around those you trust, and I’d like to become one of those people.”

Yuta sputtered. “I thought you said you majored in music, not psychology!” 

“Vocal performance, not music. I just retained a lot from psych.”

Yuta laughed out loud, not even bothering to censor the loud sound. “Well, will you?”

“Will I…”

“Take me on a date!”

“Oh!” Doyoung looked surprised. “Well if you insist,” he smirked.

Yuta smiled shyly and stood up from the sofa, gathering his bag - that Taeyong had deposited next to him as he sluggishly made his way up the stairs to sleep off the alcohol - and holding it close to him.

“How about I meet you at the coffee shop on Fifth?” Doyoung asked, picking up his own things. “I’d pick you up, but I’m not sure where you live.”

“That’s fine,” Yuta said softly.

Together they walked out of Johnny’s house, Yuta setting the security alarm before shutting the door and locking it with the spare key on his keychain. 

“Does tomorrow work?” Doyoung asked, placing a hand on Yuta’s wrist to stop him for a moment.

Yuta’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Doyoung’s hand. “Y-yeah, that should be fine.” He looked up at Doyoung. “My exam is at seven, so let’s try… ten-thirty?”

“Sounds great,” Doyoung grinned, dropping Yuta’s hand. “See you then,” he waved, heading across the street and up a few houses to where his old black Honda civic was parked.

Yuta stood and watched as Doyoung got in and drove off, and soon as he was out of sight, Yuta sighed loudly and collapsed on the grass.

“I’ve got a date with the hottest dude I’ve ever seen in my life,” he said quietly, once his heart stopped pounding. “I, Nakamoto Yuta, have a date with the hottest dude in the world tomorrow.”

He rolled around on the grass, not caring how itchy it made his bare legs - he’d just wear jeans tomorrow. 

Yuta lay there in shock for a while, before he sat up, sighing in absolute awe of himself. He laughed to himself and got up, walking off Johnny’s lawn and heading down the street, several blocks away from his apartment.

The whole way there, the smell of coconut sunscreen lingered in his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
